sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
United Federation
The United Federation is a group that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is a government that is known to occupy a large number of areas and settlements on Earth. Its capital is Central City, and its primary military force is GUN. The United Federation, which is run by the President, is responsible for much of the welfare of the planet's population in the fight against hostile forces posing a threat to the world, such as the Eggman Empire and the Black Arms. Description The United Federation has a republican government with a President that resides in the capital city of Central City in a building known as the White House. The Guardian Units of the Nation act as the primary military force of the United Federation, housing several powerful weapons and robots in order to both protect its citizens and to combat threats such as the Eggman Empire and the Black Arms. The United Federation appears to be a highly advanced nation, housing several modern and high-tech cities, with its powerful military might only further emphasizing its high status as an advanced nation. History Past Fifty years ago, the president of the United Federation requested Gerald Robotnik to research the secrets of immortality. Initially against the idea, he eventually complied so he could use the research to develop a cure for a terminal illness afflicting his granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. The project itself became known as "Project Shadow" and was carried out on the Space Colony ARK. The end results ended up being a prototype named the Biolizard and, with the aid of the alien Black Doom, the Ultimate Lifeform named Shadow the Hedgehog.Sonic Adventure 2/''Sonic Adventure 2: Battle''Shadow the Hedgehog However, the government began to grow wary of what terrible weapons Gerald was building aboard the ARK. As such, under the premise of there having been an accident, the military sent G.U.N. forces to either capture or kill all aboard the ARK, with Maria suffering the former fate and her grandfather the latter. Gerald was subsequently sent to Prison Island to continue his research under supervision before he was executed. The government also found Shadow, who had been injected from the ARK, and encapsulated him on Prison Island.Enterbrain (10 October 2001 ). "５０年前の真実". ソニックアドベンチャー2パーフェクトガイド (in Japanese). ISBN 978-4757706255. Retrieved February 5, 2007. Sometime later, the United Federation was an victim of Dr. Eggman's bid for world domination, as the renegade G.U.N. scientist convinced King Acorn that they intended to invade the Kingdom of Acorn, a nation that already had a questionable history with the Federation and its military. To reward the doctor for his efforts, the King gave him complete access to the kingdom's lands and resources, allowing Eggman to seize control of Westside Island and other territories of the kingdom. He would eventually set his sights on conquering his former homeland.''Sonic Super Digest'' #12, "Sonic Comic Origins: The Traitor"''Sonic Universe'' #87, "Shattered Part One: Closing In ''Sonic Adventure'' In Sonic Adventure, Dr. Eggman attempted to destroy Station Square using Chaos and the seven Chaos Emeralds. However, Chaos betrayed Eggman and carried out the destruction of the city on its own. With Station Square flooded, Sonic the Hedgehog used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and neutralize the evil and hatred in Chaos' heart.Sonic Adventure/''Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut'' However, while Station Square was still salvageable, the city would spent a long time recovering from Chaos' attack. ''Sonic Adventure 2'' In Sonic Adventure 2, Eggman broke into Prison Island to seize the weapon mentioned in his grandfather's dairy. Eggman soon came face to face with Shadow the Hedgehog, who offered Eggman the Eclipse Cannon aboard the Space Colony ARK to make the world his own. Shadow would go on to invade a federal bank to obtain the Chaos Emerald within, indirectly causing G.U.N. to mistake him for Sonic the Hedgehog. Because of this, Sonic was arrested by the United Federation and incarcerated on Prison Island. With Eggman returning to Prison Island alongside Shadow and the undercover government agent Rouge the Bat, the island fell into chaos as the government forces attempted to fight off the intruders. In the end, the intruders and Sonic escaped the island before was blown up by Eggman. With Eggman having gathered enough Chaos Emeralds to partially power the Eclipse Cannon, he fired the cannon at the Moon as a warning to the President of the United Federation. However, Sonic and his allies managed to track Eggman down and confront him aboard the ARK, where they stopped the Eclipse Cannon from firing at the United Federation. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' In Shadow the Hedgehog, the United Federation was attacked by the Black Arms during their invasion of Earth. Due to Shadow the Hedgehog's presence in the region, the majority of the Black Arms arrived in the United Federation, causing major damage across its various territories. In response, GUN sent out its forces to combat the aliens around the world. Over the course of the war, the United Federation suffered many losses against the Black Arms. This included having their mainframe compromised, an assassination attempt on the President, and having the Space Colony ARK and its Artificial Chaos units fall under the Black Arms' control temporarily. At the same time, however, the government also had its own fair share of victories thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies. This included chasing the Black Arms out of Westopolis, pushing the aliens back into the Death Ruins, and successfully invading the Black Arms' home base, the Black Comet. Ultimately, the United Fedration came out of the war victorious when the Eclipse Cannon destroyed the Black Comet. ''Sonic Battle'' In Sonic Battle, the United Federation became aware that Dr. Eggman had gained possession of an ancient superweapon called the "Gizoid". As per the request of the President, Rouge attempted to find out more about the Gizoid and Eggman's plans. Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman and a number of other parties had several battles for control of the Gizoid within the United Federation's territories.Sonic Battle ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, the present and past version of Sonic would travel to the past of the United Federation's areas in an attempt to restore the world from the damage the Time Eater had inflicted.Sonic Generations Shattered World Crisis The Federation was among the many nations rocked by the Shattered World Crisis, but fortunately had G.U.N. in position to help those affected through Operation: Triage.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #257, "Damage Control"''Sonic Universe'' #59, "Shadow Fall Part One: Into the Unknown" Unfortunately its troubles were far from over, as the planet's fragmentation left the Federation and its allies with strained resources, which allowed the Eggman Empire's Egg Army units to seize additional territory.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #266, "Ambushed! Part One" Territories *Central City (capital) **Amy's Room **Aquatic Mine **Battle Highway **City Escape **Gimme Shelter **Library ***Metal Depot **Mission Street **Night Babylon ***Club "Rouge" **Radical Highway **Route 280 **Route 101 **White House *Emerald Town **Emerald Beach **Tails' Lab *GUN Fortress *Prison Island **Green Forest **Iron Gate **Metal Harbor **Prison Lane **Security Hall **Weapons Bed **White Jungle *Space Colony ARK **Cannon's Core **Cosmic Fall **Cosmic Wall **Crazy Gadget **Eternal Engine **Final Chase **Final Rush **Lost Colony **Lost Impact **Mad Space **Meteor Herd **Space Gadget **The ARK *Station Square **Blue Ridge Zone **Casinopolis **Emerald Coast **Speed Highway **Twinkle Park *Westopolis **Lethal Highway Political structure Each city within the United Federation acts as its own independent country, and represents a different style of self-government. Each leader represents their city-state and serves on the President's Council. References Category:In-universe Category:Organizations Category:Countries and kingdoms